You fill up my senses
by Bulecelup
Summary: “Aku....aku mencintaimu, Sakura!” Sakura tak tahu akan perasaannya sendiri tatkala Syaoran menyatakan cinta kepadanya, sampai sebuah kartu Clow baru terbentuk di tangannya... Syaoran/Sakura.


**Title: **You fill up my senses

**Pair: **Syaoran Lee/Sakura Kinomoto.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary: **"Aku....aku mencintaimu, Sakura!" Sakura tak tahu akan perasaannya sendiri tatkala Syaoran menyatakan cinta kepadanya, sampai sebuah kartu Clow baru terbentuk di tangannya... Syaoran/Sakura.

**© Card Captor Sakura **belongs to CLAMP.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Aku....aku mencintaimu, Sakura!"

Lee Syaoran langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura Kinomoto sesaat setelah dia mengatakan isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya selama ini kepada gadis sang penangkap Clow Card.

"Syaoran-kun!!" Sakura berteriak memanggilnya untuk kembali, tapi Syaoran tetap saja berlari menjauhinya, merasa malu dan kacau setengah mati. Sakura menatap kepergian Syaoran dengan mata berair, perasaannya bercampur aduk, dia tak tahu harus bereaksi apa...

Syaoran... yang selama ini dia anggap sebagai sahabat terbaiknya setelah Tomoyo baru saja mengatakan cinta kepadanya, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Dia sendiri tak tahu apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama kepada anak laki-laki itu...

Lalu... perasaan aneh apa yang bergejolak di dalam hati Sakura saat ini?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Sakura-chan?"

Kero-chan terbang mendatangi Sakura yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, dia dapat mengetahui kalau Sakura belum tidur; padahal sekarang sudah jam 1 malam.

Sakura yang tadinya menutupi sebagian wajahnya menggunakan selimut perlahan-lahan membuka selimut itu untuk melihat Kero-chan sedang berada di samping wajahnya, menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau belum tidur, Sakura-chan? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu?" tanya Kero-chan sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura.

"Tak ada, Kero-chan... uhm... aku hanya susah untuk memejamkan mata, itu saja." Sakura terpaksa berbohong. Sesungguhnya dia sedang merasa galau, sangat galau.

"Benarkah? Karena kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini sikapmu aneh, Sakura-chan...apakah kau yakin kau tak apa?" Kero-chan tak percaya dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Iya, aku tak apa..." bisik Sakura, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kero. Kero-chan pun menghela nafas, akhirnya dia kembali kepada laci meja tempatnya tidur.

"Selamat malam, Sakura-chan." Ucap kero sebelum kembali masuk kedalam '_kamar_' laci-nya tersayang dan menutupnya kembali.

"...Selamat malam, Kero-chan." Sakura mungkin memang memejamkan matanya, tapi sesungguhnya dia masih terbangun. pikirannya masih terbangun, bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri...

'_Apakah aku juga mencintai Syaoran, atau tidak...?'_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Berminggu-minggu lamanya Sakura berada di dalam kondisi yang sama, dia sebisa mungkin menghindari Syaoran karena anak itu juga menghindarinya. Sampai sekarang dia belum tahu akan perasaan yang sesungguhnya dia rasakan terhadap Syaoran, Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ke plin-planannya.

Satu ketika, handphone Sakura berbunyi. Nama Tomoyo tertera di layar LCD handphone Sakura yang berwarna pink terang itu.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura menerima telepon Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan!" di seberang sana, Tomoyo terdengar panik. "Apakah kau sudah tahu?? Lee-kun akan pergi kembali ke Hongkong hari ini, jam 1 siang!"

Sakura langsung jatuh diam dengan mulut sedikit teranga.

"Sakura-chan....? Sakura-chan....!" Tomoyo memanggil-manggil Sakura yang mendadak menjadi diam, tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan. Yang ada Sakura malah mematikan handphonenya, dan melemparnya ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Dia melihat ke arah jam dinding yang terletak di atas meja belajar, jam menunjukan pukul 12;45. Beberapa menit lagi Syaoran akan pergi darinya.... apakah...apakah karena hal ini, Syaoran mendiaminya?

Dia takut memberitahukan Sakura tentang ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang kembali ke Hongkong, tanpa menyadari kalau hal itu sesungguhnya membuat Sakura menjadi galau dan bingung akan perasaannya.

Di dalam ke bingungannya, Sakura di kejutkan dengan para kartu clow miliknya yang entah mengapa bangkit sendiri dari buku penyegel, mereka berputar mengelilingi tubuh Sakura. Dan di bawah kakinya muncul logo segel Clow, semua kartu itu mengeluarkan cahaya putih, yang kemudian membentuk sebuah kartu baru yang terbang melayang di atas kepala Sakura.

"Kartu...Clow baru?" Sakura menangkap kartu baru yang tengah bertransformasi itu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dia melihat kartu itu menunjukan rupanya, dengan perlahan sebuah gambar dan tulisan muncul...

Sakura tersentak kaget untuk sesaat setelah melihat kartu itu. kemudian dia tersenyum lebar sambil menutup mulutnya, seperti mencoba untuk menahan isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

Dia menaruh kartu itu di atas meja, dan segera bergegas pergi menuju lantai bawah untuk mengambil roller blade-nya, semoga saja dia bisa sampai tepat waktu di bandara! Dia harus menemui Syaoran, karena dia sudah mengetahui jawaban dari pernyataan cinta Syaoran kepadanya!

Kartu Clow baru tadilah yang menjawab kebimbangan hati Sakura...

Karena di kartu itu, tergambar sebuah lambang hari berwarna merah dengan sayap malaikat di kedua sisinya. Dan di bawahnya ada tulisan kecil...

Yaitu '_Cinta_'.

Sakura pun meluncur meninggalkan rumahnya, sebuah senyuman masih melekat di wajahnya, dia tak akan menyerah untuk bertemu dengan Syaoran kali ini... tak akan!

Karena hatinya telah memberikannya sebuah jawaban.

'_Aku mencintaimu juga, Syaoran-kun._'

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music mode Author: **"Ai Oboete Imasuka?", **_**by: Megumi Nakajima/Ranka Lee **_~Macross Frontier~)

**MATTGASM: **Mengambil sedikit cuplikan dari ending versi animenya :D waw! Ada Hongkong! *_Kena hajar Taiwan_* XD thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: ** judul "_You fill up my senses_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, di nyanyikan oleh _John Denver_.


End file.
